


Little Details

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Medical Examination, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran examines the unconventional inner workings of her new lover's strange alien body.





	Little Details

**Author's Note:**

> An overdue raffle prize for @ask-drakos on Tumblr! Please enjoy!

The cold touch of stainless steel prompts not so much as a shiver from Pearl. Gems don't feel hot or cold; the examination table is simply a solid form underneath her, a sharp-sided rectangle glinting silvery gray in the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital room. The walls are stark white. The tiles on the floor are, too, flecked with speckles of ebony and gray to help conceal the dirt that inevitably comes from so many feet walking continually to and fro across them everyday, to be swept away by a housekeeper that night. The ceiling, Pearl isn't so certain about, as it disappears in the bright glare of the lights that hang over her, shining blisteringly down on the pale porcelain of her skin and the tight-fitting spandex of her clothes. She doesn't respond to it, unblinking even in the brightness.

Dr. Maheswaran - Priyanka, Pearl had been told to call her, but it's hard not to think of her as a doctor in this context - pushes the light away. It rolls back several feet on squeaky wheels and bumps into a nearby vinyl arm chair, the plasticky fabric worn thin from years of use. Then, she raises a gloved hand and brings in another light, this time a tiny handheld flashlight, and shines it directly into Pearl's right eye.

Pearl doesn't blink. In fact, she doesn't respond at all.

Priyanka hums. "Strange. Your pupils don't contract. Are they dilated?"

"No," Pearl answers simply, "They don't contract or dilate unless I'm afraid. And I'm not afraid. Not right now."

"But there's no response to light? None at all?" Priyanka asks, "Fascinating."

Pearl watches nonchalantly as the flashlight moves to her other eye, shining intently into the dark circle of her pupil and again eliciting no response. Again, Priyanka hums, then clicks the flashlight off and tucks it back into the pocket of her stark white doctor's coat. She reaches into another pocket and procures a thermometer, which she clicks into some nearby contraption mounted to the wall beside the sink and counter that caps it with plastic. Then, she comes back to where Pearl lies on her back on the stainless steel exam table. "Open."

Pearl opens her mouth. Priyanka is alarmed; the inside of her mouth isn't the fleshy pink of a person's, but pale turquoise. A picket fence of stark white teeth, so perfectly straight, surrounds a flat bluish tongue and matching fleshy gums, glistening wetly with saliva. But, she supposes that she shouldn't be surprised; Pearl is white - white like porcelain, white like milk, white like her doctor's coat and the walls of the exam room and nearly everything else in the hospital - and her hair is a peachy pink that doesn't come naturally in humans, to say nothing of the smooth, round stone set neatly in the center of her forehead or the spear she can mysteriously summon from it. Pearl is so good at mimicking what's human that Priyanka almost expects her to be human; the bright blue of her mouth is an unexpected reminder that she isn't.

Blinking, Priyanka inserts the thermometer, slipping it underneath Pearl's tongue. "Close," she says, and Pearl closes her mouth, gripping the plastic prod gently between her thin lips. Priyanka waits a moment, then retrieves it, caught off-guard yet again when she sees the temperature that the thermometer's come up with. "Good thing you're not human."

"Why?" Pearl asks, curious.

"Because you would be dead," the doctor remarks, "Very dead."

Pearl has always felt cold to her, but she never realized exactly how cold she really is, until the thermometer is blinking the number back at her and she suddenly realizes why sleeping peacefully alongside Pearl feels something like snuggling an open icebox. Priyanka stares at the thermometer for a moment longer, then clicks the plastic cap off in the nearby trashcan and tucks it back into one of the many pockets of her coat. She finds her flashlight again, then searches her coat for a tongue depressor - the glorified wooden popsicle sticks of the healthcare world - and finds none. She must be out. It's late, after all, several hours after her shift ended, and she hasn't had time to restock her supplies as she usually would.

But, it's fortunate that it's Pearl in the room with her now, off the clock and after hours, and not a patient, so she can afford to improvise. Instead of the wooden stick, Priyanka presses Pearl's tongue down with two gloved fingers, the other hand reaching for her flashlight. She finds it, then shines it into the back of Pearl's throat; the gem has no uvula and no tonsils, but the inside of her throat is as blue as her mouth and shiny wet with saliva. It looks slick, smoother than a human's throat, in a way that's almost artificial and surreal to someone who has spent so much time intimately studying the human body. "Interesting," she comments.

"What?" Pearl prompts.

"Your insides are smooth," Priyanka says without quite realizing how completely and utterly strange that sounds when said aloud. She starts to explain, but Pearl interrupts her, scoffing indignantly.

"Well, I should hope so, since I don't have any," the gem remarks.

Priyanka stops. "What do you mean, you don't have any?"

"I don't have any human insides," Pearl scoffs, "Why should I? I have no need for them. I don't eat. I don't drink. I have no need to digest food or process fluid the way humans do. It's...unsightly."

"Then, where do your nutrients come from? Your gem?"

"Yes. Everything I need, my gem provides. I don't need outside nutrition, unless, of course, I want to consume it. And I don't. Not yet."

Priyanka has to ask a very strange question. "Do you bleed?"

"No," Pearl answers simply.

"But, I've seen you blush. The face flushes when blood rushes to it. You have to have blood to blush, don't you?"

"You do, but I don't. When I blush, I'm mimicking the human response to embarrassment or delight. It's...I felt like I had to mimic certain human facial expressions and signals when I had Steven. I thought it was part of how you communicated. I thought it was an important thing for him to learn."

"I see," Priyanka says, "I don't think you have to worry about Steven. He has his father to teach him about the way us humans do things. And he has you to teach him...magical things. Gem things."

"Gem things," Pearl agrees, humming faintly.

"I was curious about the make-up of gem blood, but I suppose there's no need, since you don't have any," Priyanka almost chuckles, in that dry way of hers, "You certainly do have saliva. And tears. And...other bodily fluids."

"I certainly do," Pearl laughs. Her cheeks flush a little. She had said that she believed this was a part of human communication; Priyanka wonders what this particular signal is supposed to mean. She doesn't have to wonder for long, catching the glimmer of playful invitation and warm desire in Pearl's baby blue eyes. Pearl has the prettiest eyes she's ever seen, their irises a milky pale blue, tinged ever so slightly with green. Underneath the fluorescent lights, she can see the darker blue flecks against the baby blues, scattered around the dark black circles of her pupils. Now she's certain that they're dilated, whether Pearl realizes it or not. This signal, Priyanka recognizes.

"Be patient," Priyanka says, then scours her pockets for her otoscope. She hardly uses it; ear infections are less common in adults and she seldom sees children in her branch of the hospital. But, today, she thinks it will come in handy to examine the insides of Pearl's ears - until she brushes back the velvet-soft locks of peachy pink hair and is confronted with the sudden realization that she doesn't have any.

"Where...are your ears?" Priyanka demands, startled. Pearl may have no use for a digestive system because some magical property of her gem that the doctor doesn't understand provides nutrition for her without food, but Pearl can most certainly hear her, so she must have ears. Her first thought is that Pearl's ears must be located elsewhere on her body, until she sees the equally surprised look on the gem's face and realizes that she really doesn't have them, staring blankly back at the doctor as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't have them," Pearl clarifies.

"How? You can hear me," Priyanka scoffs.

"Gems don't hear through ears. Gems hear through their gems. We smell, see, and sense through our gems, too," Pearl recites as if it's information written in a textbook, "Some gems have gems where a human's eyes or nose or ears would be. And they can still smell, see, and hear perfectly."

"You have no ears, but you have a nose," the doctor states.

"Yes," Pearl says, nodding curtly.

"Why?"

"I...don't know," Pearl replies earnestly. She had emerged from her Kindergarten with a nose; it had never once occurred to her that she didn't actually need it, so she could have simply shape-shifted it away. It's always been just another feature of her physical form, and she's never thought anything more of it. "It's always been there. I could...I could have no nose, if you prefer me without it."

"Pearl, I can't think of anything that I want less than for you to suddenly have no nose, especially because yours is such a...prominent feature," Priyanka almost laughs. Pearl's face would look like an egg without a nose, she thinks to herself and has to fight back a chuckle. She can hardly imagine a human face without a nose. She can hardly imagine a gem face without a nose, either. It's silly.

"Humans have noses, so I assume that humans like us better when we have noses," Pearl comments. She thinks about Jasper and how the humans are so intimidated by her, how they all but scatter and run when Jasper tries to interact with them, however gently and cautiously. But that might be less about her gem replacing her nose and more about her huge imposing size and that stripe of bright red across her eyes that makes it look as if her face has been smeared with blood. It's a shame either way; Jasper has grown quiet and gentle in her time with them and, if the humans gave her a chance, they would probably like her. Perhaps as much as Priyanka likes Pearl.

"I have to say, I prefer you with a nose," Priyanka chuckles, then leans down and kisses Pearl's forehead, "I'm tired. I've been here since seven. What time is it now?"

"Night time," Pearl answers with confidence. Priyanka chuckles and checks her watch. It's after eleven. She's exhausted, but it had been her who had asked Pearl to come in. Pearl had no use for a medical exam; she didn't fall ill, she couldn't have underlying conditions, she didn't need routine monitoring. Priyanka had just been curious. Very little is known of gems, despite their long-standing residence on this planet, and there were things she wanted to know, if only for her sake. Pearl didn't quite understand, but she let it happen. She isn't bothered by the poking and the prodding. And she likes spending time with the doctor. Especially the kind of time that Priyanka usually gives her.

"I think we should call it a night," Priyanka says, "but I still have one last thing left to check."

"Yes?" Pearl prompts.

Priyanka smiles, sideways and sultry, and Pearl has her answer. She gasps softly, her cheeks flushing turquoise blue, and can't supress a giggle of delight. It's a girlish sound, something she would've done around Rose. She hasn't heard herself make such a sound in twenty years, maybe more, ever since Rose turned away from her in favor of her silly human partners. But, it doesn't seem quite so silly to Pearl now, now that she, too, has loved a human. She isn't so surprised to find that Rose was right all along, even about this, about them. She likes how Priyanka can make her make those girlish giggly sounds, the same way Rose did so very long ago.

"You already know how that works," Pearl tells her with a soft smile, "There's nothing for you to learn from it."

"I know," the doctor replies, "but, you could say I'm in it for the experience. It's been a long day, after all."

Pearl laughs hollowly. "It certainly has."

Priyanka looks at her, quirking a brow. "Oh?"

"I'll tell you later," Pearl says, sitting upright and swinging her legs over the side of the stainless steel exam table. She crosses them neatly at the ankles and lets them hang there. She doesn't want to sour the mood with tales of space excursions and corrupted gem monsters and enemy soldiers on the run. The more Pearl tells her, the less she wants Connie to be a part of their mission - and, at this point, Pearl isn't sure she can blame her. Their work is dangerous. Human lives are vulnerable in a way that gem lives aren't. Death is permanent for them; poofing is only temporary. But, Steven loves Connie and Connie loves participating, so Pearl holds her tongue for now. She's very good at it; she's had six thousand years of practice.

"Okay," Priyanka agrees with a nod, then tilts Pearl's chin up without another word and kisses her. Pearl's mouth is cold; Priyanka's is warm, the heat of her lips quickly sapped by the inorganic chill of Pearl's. She swipes her tongue over her lips to warm them, then cups Pearl's face with both hands and resumes kissing her, deeply and heatedly. She doesn't realize her eyes have closed until she's cracking one of them open and glancing sideways to make sure she locked the door on her way in. She did - and there's hardly anyone around at this time of the night, anyways. This wing of the hospital is mostly empty at night, and Beach City isn't large enough to supply a steady surplus of patients.

The two kiss and kiss until Priyanka is breathless. She opens her eyes and gazes through heavily hooded eyes at Pearl. The gem's face is flushed, turquoise on white, like painted porcelain, but she's as energetic as ever. She doesn't have breath for Priyanka to take. The doctor wonders what that must be like, suddenly acutely aware of the steady rise and fall of her own chest beneath her white lab coat, which feels hotter and tighter than she remembered. It's a thrill, feeling like this in a place where she so clearly shouldn't. She would be fired if someone stumbled upon them. But, no one's going to, and Priyanka is going to enjoy this.

"Get undressed," Priyanka tells her and, in a flash, Pearl is naked. Her clothes can sizzle off of her form in a haze of white light, baring her body in a matter of seconds, but Priyanka has to step back, shrug her shoulders out of her jacket, unbutton the white shirt she wears underneath, and take the time to put them all aside, neatly draped over the back of the nearby vinyl arm chair. And she still has her pants to contend with.

Pearl is behind Priyanka before the doctor realizes that she's risen from the exam table. She moves so quietly, like a ghost in the night, and it would have startled her if it hadn't happened a hundred times before, Pearl's thin arms snaking around her waist from behind, those long slim fingers deftly unbuckling her belt and gently tugging it free from her belt loops, then setting it neatly aside. Just feeling the belt being tugged away from her waist, bringing her one step closer to nudity, makes Priyanka shiver - or perhaps it's the cold of Pearl's bare body pressed against her, coupled with the icy chill of the hospital room.

Pearl presses a kiss to the doctor's shoulder, one thin hand groping hastily at a breast still cloaked in a demure nude-colored bra, the other deftly unbuttoning and unzipping Priyanka's beige slacks and slipping underneath the waistband of her lacy underwear. Pearl's long fingers trail teasingly along Priyanka's labia, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Pearl isn't ordinarily this hasty, and she normally likes for someone else to lead. But, not tonight. Pearl has sensed that Priyanka is stressed and her pearlish desire to please has risen up like an animal instinct, prompting her to kiss and nibble at the doctor's pretty neck while two of her fingers seek out her clitoris and begin to massage it in tight, slow circles. It's so much all at once that Priyanka nearly whimpers, but she's not the whimpering type, so she bites it back and is quiet instead.

Porcelain white lips as cold as ice brush fleetingly against Priyanka's ear. Pearl whispers, "My turn to examine you."

"You and I both know how many times you've already examined me," Priyanka remarks. Whereas Priyanka hadn't been curious about Pearl's enigmatic inner workings until recently, Pearl had been curious from the very beginning. Where Pearl is cold, Priyanka is warm and, from the moment she first touched her, Pearl wanted to know why. Now, Pearl knows why, but she's still curious. It had unnerved the doctor at first, how fascinated the gem was with the inner workings of the human body, bringing to mind imagery of alien body snatchers, until she realized that Pearl was quite interested in the inner workings of nearly everything - cars and clocks and construction equipment. Pearl is just curious, she had since determined, and needs to feel in control. Knowing things is part of how she helps herself feel in control.

Pearl is in control now, in a way that she usually isn't with Priyanka. On most occasions, she spreads her legs underneath the doctor and fights back whimpers and moans while Priyanka ventures between them with her tongue and fingers and toys. But, tonight, it's Pearl's fingers that are on the prowl, stroking delicately between Priyanka's puffy labia, her pubic hair swept aside in curls gone wavy-straight and heavy with wetness. Priyanka hums while Pearl's fingers venture deeper, squeezing into the familiar tightness of her pussy and stroking lightly at the tender muscular inner walls. Priyanka is strong, gripping her tightly, but her pussy gradually grows looser as she sighs happily and relaxes.

"Honestly, you didn't even let me finish undressing," Priyanka comments, but she couldn't care less. Pearl's fingers are long and slender and filling and the way she strokes and pumps them feels entirely too pleasant after a stressful day. Pearl just hums faintly over her shoulder and keeps stroking, two fingers pulsing gently in Priyanka's pussy while her thumb works her clitoris in slow massaging circles. She brings Priyanka closer and closer to the edge - when she suddenly pulls away altogether, leaving her achingly empty and practically whining. Instead, she quietly opens her eyes and glances at the gem over her shoulder. Pearl is smirking. She looks smug. After the day Priyanka has had, it's infuriating.

"Why did you...?" she starts.

Pearl interrupts, "Take your pants off and I'll show you why."

Priyanka nods without a word, then pushes her pants past her shapely hips and lets them fall to the floor before she steps out of them, picking them up and putting them aside before she follows suit with her underwear. She has on a rather unsightly nude-colored pair of underwear today, the only pair that had both been clean and matched her bra that morning as she prepared for work, a stark contrast to her usual lacy black bikini bottoms, but Pearl doesn't seem to mind. Priyanka is sure she notices - she notices everything - but she doesn't comment on it if she does. Pearl just smiles softly as she watches her, then gestures her over to the examination table, where a fresh length of protective paper has been thoughtfully rolled out. Priyanka appreciates it, but it does little to shield her thighs and buttocks and tender pussy from the bitter cold of the stainless steel exam table.

Fortunately, Pearl doesn't let her focus on that for long. Her slender hands - long hands, almost too long relative to the rest of her, in a way that makes her look slightly less human - spread Priyanka's thighs as she kneels between them. She presses a trail of cold kisses along Priyanka's warm inner thigh, feeling how it flushes with blood every so slightly beneath her touch, almost unnoticeably, as she ventures closer to her pussy, the anticipation causing it to ache sweetly. Then, Pearl's chilly lips kiss Priyanka on the clit. The woman shivers, then keens with an unsupressed moan as Pearl trails her tongue up through her wetness, tasting the bitter sweetness of her, lapping away at the sticky wetness. Pearl has always seemed disgusted by the functions of the human body, by all the nasty fluids it produces, but this function, she seems to enjoy. Again, Priyanka keens, this time because Pearl's tongue is encircling her clitoris, bringing it between her thin lips and suckling at it delicately. The warmth of her body makes Pearl's mouth feel a little less cold and, within minutes, the gem has pushed her to orgasm. Priyanka comes undone with a gasping sigh of relief, followed by a panting heave as she races to catch her breath.

Priyanka's chest rises and falls unsteadily, breasts still snared in the tight confines of her bra, as she comes down from her high. The exam room suddenly seems much brighter - too bright - and she realizes with a start how tired she is. She's been awake for too long and her eyelids feel heavy, coupled with the wonderful lull of post-orgasmic haze. She glances around the room, checking quickly that everything is in order, then looks down at Pearl with a faint smile. Pearl is gazing up at her adoringly with baby blue eyes - the prettiest eyes Priyanka has ever seen - and smiling softly, looking like an otherworldly porcelain doll in the bright glare of the fluorescent lights.

"I'll drive you home," Pearl says as she rises from the floor and dusts herself off. She brings Priyanka her clothes, holding them while, piece-by-piece, she slowly gets dressed, trying to make herself look presentable enough for the journey from the quiet right wing to the hospital entrance.

"I would appreciate that," Priyanka replies as she tightens her belt, then shrugs her shoulders into her white doctor's coat, feeling them slump with exhaustion beneath the weight of the fabric.

"You look tired," Pearl tells her as she follows the doctor to the door, noticing how the semi-circular shapes underneath the woman's eyes seem darker at this time of day and how there's an almost glazed look in her eyes. On any other human, she would find such features unattractive and unsightly, the mark of organic life that tires and ages and dies. But, they only make Priyanka look seasoned and wise. She admires all the little details that make Priyanka, Priyanka. Pearl smiles as she thinks about it, adding, "And beautiful, too."

"You don't have to soften me up now, Pearl. You've already got into my pants," Priyanka chuckles humorlessly. She can't even imagine how she must look right now. She's been awake for seventeen hours, going strongly on eighteen. However professional and put-together she had been that morning - it seemed like an eternity ago - she looks everything but now, she's sure.

"I mean it," Pearl says. Priyanka looks at her. She's smiling faintly, in that passively, awkwardly sweet way of hers. Priyanka smiles, too.

"I know you do."


End file.
